From DE 10 2009 008 726 A1 an airbag cover is known, which comprises: a molded part, a visible covering that covers the molded part and is made of leather or a leather-like material, and a foam layer between the molded part and the visible covering. Further, an intermediate layer is inserted between the foam layer and the visible covering, said intermediate layer having a higher modulus of elasticity than the visible covering, for example, a film, a crocheted fabric or a woven fabric. To form a break-away line, a common weakened area is formed through the molded part, the foam layer, and the intermediate layer, whereas the visible covering itself is not weakened and its wall thickness is not decreased, in order to avoid compromising the aesthetic look and feel of the visible covering.
DE 10 2006 055 861 B3 describes an interior trim part for covering an airbag, comprising a base, an intermediate layer made of a knitted spacing fabric, and a surface decorative layer made of leather or synthetic leather. To form a break-away line, base and knitted spacing fabric are perforated completely or otherwise weakened, with the exception of a number of connecting pieces that are left along the break-away line, whereas the surface decoration has no localized weakened areas and also has no seam. Instead, a flat adhesive connection between the surface decoration and the intermediate layer is recessed in a strip extending along the break-away line, in a width of approximately 4 mm.
DE 10 2009 043 498 A1 describes a further interior trim part comprising a base, an intermediate layer and a decorative layer, wherein the base and the intermediate layer are weakened to form a break-away line, however, the decorative layer does not have a weakened area in the region of the break-away line.
In the two documents, the surface decoration made of leather or a leather-like material is itself not weakened, in order to prevent the break-away line from being perceptible from the visible side of the interior trim part. However, in order to ensure that the airbag cover will break away when the airbag deploys, other measures are implemented, such as inserting an intermediate layer or recessing the adhesive layer in the region of the break-away line.
Additional documents are known in the prior art which relate to vehicle interior trims comprising a decorative layer made of leather, wherein, to form a break-away line, the decorative layer is also weakened locally from its bottom side; see, for example, DE 10 2005 013 477 B4, EP 1 980 455 A2, DE 10 2006 054 590 B3, DE 10 2007 007 635 A1, DE 10 2009 054 859 A1 and EP 1 745 089 B1.